Pretty Girl
by midnightstorm4ever
Summary: He nodded and walked to the door, but before he closed it he said, “I really did love you once, it just died.”


I sat on my bed, listening to my I pod. Today was a glorious day, not only was the sun shining over the ocean, but today was my third year on Earth. Three years ago on this day I met the Titans, and Robin. Since I been here I have not only improved on my English and understanding of the culture, but I also made friends.

Cyborg now was like an older brother to me, not only did he as the Earth people say "have my back", he also was very protective. He would never let anyone hurt me nor would I ever let anyone hurt him.

Beast Boy well he was the one to always make me laugh. No matter how sad I may be he always cheered me up. Plus he brought me my little Silkie.

Raven well she was my best friend, I could talk to her about anything. True she would never talk back and she did seem very annoyed at times, but I knew she cared.

Last there was Robin. Robin was now my boyfriend as the earth people call him. We have been dating for one year, yes today is also our anniversary. Our anniversary makes August 18 an even more glorious day.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a light tap on the door.

"Come in," I said happiness dripping from my voice.

The door opened and Robin came in, he had on a very serious face, as he said, "Starfire, we need to talk."

"Oh yes, Robin," I said agreeing as I stopped the music and leaned over the edge of my bed.

My hands traced the floor until they felt something hard I grabbed the box that held Robin's present in and brought it to me. I put it in both hands and tried to hand it to Robin. He however would not grab the gift.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore, I met someone else. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but both her and I did not know how to break it to you. Neither of us wanted to hurt you. I loved her for a long time now, about three months. We started going out four months back. We started out as friends but we started to feel more towards each other and I have to break up with you before I go pick out the ring. I know it's not far but Starfire… please understand she's the one for me," he told me as he stared at the ground.

**Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.**

The present dropped out of my hands and was sent back down to the floor. A breaking sound came from it. To me it was broken into a million pieces just like my heart had just been. I couldn't breath, my body must have just stopped working, I thought. But I told myself to inhale then exhale, and even through it seemed impossible after the amount of pain I just felt I was still alive. My eyes were clouded by the tears that threatened to fall, but I would not let him see me cry a single tear for him. After all, he just stood there in front of me.

"Who?" I asked my voice emotionless.

The voice did not even sound liked it belonged to me but I rather have it sound emotionless than heartbroken. I couldn't let him see this was killing me.

"Raven," he said as if it were obvious.

My ribs seemed to grow tighter as the strangled what was left of my heart. The air from my lungs drained as I forgot how to breathe. Time seemed to stand still, until the tears burned my eyes. I drew a breath of air; I could feel the air move through my body into my lungs. It seemed so wrong. I should be dead I thought the amount of pain was unbearable. But I used that breath for good, as I spoke to words to the man who stood in front of me, "Get out."

He nodded and walked to the door, but before he closed it he said, "I really did love you once, it just died."

Died, that was the perfect word for this. Robin, Raven's and mine friendship just died. Robin's and mine relationship just died. Robin and Raven were dead to me.

Or that's at least what I thought at that moment, as tears fell from my eyes and I curled into the ball.**  
**

**And that's what you get for falling again;  
You can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
You can never get him out of your head  
**

_Robin and I walked along the beach holding hands. _

"_Robin, the water is so beautiful as it moves against the rocks,"_ _I said commenting on how the waves hit the rocks._

"_Not nearly as beautiful as you are, Starfire," he said as he cupped my face in his hands._

_He leaned in slowly and I followed soon, our bodies met. Fireworks went off it seemed to me every time we touched. I longed for more as he broke the kiss._

I sat up straight in my bed, panting I thought those dreams were done. It has been 2 weeks since I had one and it has been a year since Robin broke my heart, which never healed.

I grabbed my phone and pushed one on speed dial.

"Hey Kori," the familiar voice told me.

"Hey Gar, I'm sorry to call but I had the dream again… I thought they stopped," I told him.

Garfield formally known as Beast Boy was now my best friend believe it or not in the last year he matured a lot. He also helped me when I was down since he went through it once with Terra and because he had feelings for Raven.

"Well at least this time you slept until seven. But Kori you need to get over Richard he's getting married to her. You should move on with someone… maybe someone like…"

Suddenly I heard a beep on my phone, "Gar please hold on someone on the other line."

"Hello," I said as I switched to the other line.

"Hello, Ms. Anders?" the voice questioned.

"Yes, this is she," I replied.

"Please hold," the voice told me.

Hold? What was this person talking about they called me and they wanted me to hold. What asshole would make me hold when they called me?

"Kori?" asked the voice of the man that I love.

**It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.**

That explains it I thought, as the butterflies flew around inside my stomach. I hated my body because of the effects he had on it. My mind told me to hang up but the rest of my body was frozen in place.

She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego

**And the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men.  
**

"Please don't hang up. Let me explain, Rachael and I are getting married in one month. She still thinks of you as her best friend and as you know she doesn't really have any family. So she wanted you to walk her down the isle?" he explain me.

Just hearing his voice made me feel alive again until he explained why he called.

"Please Kori, say you'll do it," he begged.

"Ok I will," I said never being able to say no to Richard, since I loved him too much.

**And that's what you get for falling again;  
You can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
You can never get him out of your head.  
**

ONE MONTH LATER

I was wearing my green dress that went down to the floor, waiting to walk down the isle with Rachael. I kept a fake smile on my face, pretending to be happy was something I got very good at the last year.

That's when I saw him in his tux he looked amazing. He approached me I could tell he was checking me out.

I started to feel alive again, just being near him.

**It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
**

"Wow Kori you look amazing, I think you'll look better than the bride," Richard told me.

"I'm sure she'll look better, after all she was the girl you always wanted," I told him as I walked away, but as I walked I could have swore he said "Maybe I was wrong."

**  
Pretty girl... pretty girl...**

Everyone was seated and everyone was now down the isle but the bride.

"Thanks for doing this Star," Rachael told me using my old nickname.

I just nodded as we lopped arms and started walking down the isle to the music; I kept the fake smile on my face.

Inside however I was dying, because Richard was suppose to be the groom. However in my dreams I was always the bride, not my ex best friend.

Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head.

"_I know it's not far but Starfire… please understand she's the one for me." _Were the words I heard as I walked down the isle. The isle seemed to be never ending, I walked past Garfield who gave me a smile. I tried to take in a breath of air not for me but for Gar. But I couldn't it was too hard to breath and everyone was becoming blurry.

**  
It's the way that he makes you cry.  
It's the way that he's in your mind.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
**

Finally we reached the end of the isle. Rachael gave me a quick hug. The Richard approached me to give me a hug.

Richard placed his mouth against my ear and in a whispered, "I was wrong, it should have been you."

I could tell no one else heard as he pulled a way. I knew exactly what he meant, I was the one and I should be the one in the wedding dress.

My ribs caved in on my heart all over again, as I couldn't breathe. I knew this feeling all to well I was heartbroken, but this time not for me.

I was heartbroken for Raven.

**It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love, love...**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Also the song is Pretty Girl By Sugarcult and I owe nothing.**


End file.
